Papewaio
Papewaio was son of Papendaio born into service of the Acoma family. His cousins served in the Shinzawai, the Wedewayo, the Anasati and other Houses. History Papewaio had been the warrior to guard Mara as a child in her crib. He became the First Strike Leader of the family and companion to Keyoke. Once he had staged a raid with Papendaio against Tecuma of the Anasati. A celebration followed with jars of sa wine he and Pape and the master had drank. They had all paid with tremendous hangovers. He was brave and served on Midkemia during the Riftwar with Keyoke. They were spared before the last stand of Lord Sezu. He then followed Keyoke to take Mara back from the Order of Lashima. During her mourning in the contemplation glade, he heard struggling sounds, summoned for Keyoke and dared to enter the grove to protect Mara. He managed to kill the assassin and save her life. When Mara regained her senses, he asked her permission to take his life for defiling the grove. Mara denied and Pape, disappointed proceeded to his hanging, when Mara ordered to stop the procedure because she hadn't decided yet. The same evening, she declared that he should wear the black rag of the condemned to show that she had sentenced death upon him, but until she would decide where and when. He had a scar on his chin which he scratched whenever he felt distress, and this gesture was his only sign of emotion. When he accompanied a mock caravan assembled by Mara to ambush the Grey warriors of the Kyamaka mountains, and after she offered them a chance to follow her in honor, he displayed his black rag to indicate how a condemned man can stand by her in honor. Tuscalora Assault After repeated efforts to have Jidu of the Tuscalora settle gambling debts incurred during the tenure of the late Lord Buntokapi, Mara was finally insulted by a note that basically ordered her to cease her nagging of him. This was an affront to her honor and could only be handled by force of arms. Mara collected a small force of 50 warriors and went to the Tuscalora estates. While in the courtyard Tuscalora began an attack, Papewaio tumbled over Mara's litter to shield her and fought valiantly, recieving many cuts and bruises. Eventually the signal arrow was shot and the Acoma warriors held in reserve set the Chocha-la fields of Tuscalora on fire forcing him to capitulate. Death Papewaio was killed by Shimizu of the Minwanabi during the birthday celebration being held on the Minwanabi estates. The pretense was that a thief killed the warrior and that Shimizu failed to apprehend the culprit, but this was a thinly disquised veil for what really happened. Almecho applauded the move as this left Mara vulnerable for his next attack. A full day was set aside during the birthday celebration by order of Almecho for contemplation and rememberance of Papewaio. Mara named Arakasi as his successor during the birthday celebration, this was only so she could have her spy master close by to confer with. Character Papewaio had been the warrior to guard Mara as a child in her crib and as such Mara had a deep affection for him as a member of her household. His selfless act in saving her life in the contemplation glade only endeared him more to her. Among all her retainers only Nacoya was more loved by Mara. Papewaio's prowess as a warrior was without equal in the Acoma estate. He was a fierce warrior, with a short temper and would zealously defend his charge. He also held the deep respect of Force Leader Keyoke. Papewaio's endorsement of Arakasi by loaning him his festival shirt (a gaudy shirt worn during celebrations that was much loved by him) did much to convince Mara to take Arakasi into her service as her spy master. Appearances *Daughter of the Empire category:males category:Tsurani